Four Years to the Day
by hepster
Summary: The death of a friend never leaves you, even in the middle of the zombie apocalypse.


It's been four years since Ketih died.

Man, I can't even believe how fast time flies. I mean, one day we're in my mama's kitchen gettin' yelled at fer' goin' out and doin' some crazy ass shit that I never woulda done if ya' hadn't suggested it first, and then the next day I'm at the funeral parlor recitin' some speech that I really don't remember writin' 'cause yer' gone.

It ain't doin' me any good mopin' around about it, but I miss ya', buddy. We coulda' been zombie killin' machines like we always said we were gonna be! You coulda met Ro and Coach and Nick and Louis and Francis and Zoey and gotten ta' know them like I do!

I think ya' woulda liked them. I mean, Nick takes a little gettin' used to (or a lotta gettin' used to), but he's good deep down. Ro's the biggest sweetheart on the planet and I think ya' would've gotten along with her great. Coach kinda reminds me a' yer' dad a little bit, being the big guy that he is, but he's always lookin' out for us. Louis is a cool guy too! Talks a lot about computer stuff that I don't know, but you were into all that kinda stuff, so you coulda' had someone ta' talk to about that. Francis is this real cool biker guy that believe in aliens and vampires and all that good stuff that we were always talkin' about.

And then there's the love o' my life. Man, would you even believe me if I told ya' I found myself the prettiest girl that you ever woulda seen? I'm tellin' you Keith, I am convinced that you must a' sent her my way 'cause there ain't no way in hell I would have ever caught myself a girl like Zoey without a little divine intervention! I love her like you loved Cathy, buddy, and that's a lot.

Hey, remember that time we were in high school and your pa' caught you and Cathy doin' it behind the barn? I never thought I saw yer' dad get that red in the face before, but you sure as hell were glad he didn't call her daddy or ya' woulda been dead a long time ago!

Ya' used our special light signal, you know the one where you'd flash the back porch light real fast and I'd come a runnin' over? That thing was bright as hell, I don't know how ya' never managed to wake up the neighbours with that thing.

So then we stayed up all night and you were talkin' about how great Cathy was and how ya' were gonna marry her as soon as ya'll got outta high school and I was laughin' at you 'cause I thought ya'd lost your mind. And then you were pokin' fun of me 'cause I ain't ever been in love before, so I didn't understand. And then ya made me talk about my dream girl, and I hadn't ever thought about it before, but I thought I'd humor ya', seein' that ya' got me into a headlock and you wouldn't let me go until I told ya'.

She was gonna have to be smart, but not like super smart ta' where she'd confuse the hell outta me with half the words she said. And not some girly girl either, ya' know? I didn't want ta' worry about havin' to clean up for her, 'cause you and I both know that ain't me and I like ta' mess around and get down and dirty fer' fun (I blame you for that one, Keith). I wanted her ta' be kind, but not a push over, and real funny too, 'cause I love people that have a sense a humor! And pretty too, but ya' already knew that.

And that's what you gave ta' me, Keith; ya' gave me Zoey and I don't know how I'm ever gonna make it up ta' ya', but I figure we can work out the details when I see ya' again, okay?

I remember how hard Cathy was cryin' that day. I thought she was gonna dry herself out with all the tears comin' out of her. Same with Mama, but Mama get's emotional about a lot o' stuff, so I wasn't really as surprised when she ruined her handkerchief. Your dad though, man…seeing a big guy like him tearin' up was one of the worst things I ever had to see in my entire life, and I've been seein' a lot of weird shit, let me tell ya'. You kin' probably see that, though.

It took a lot fer' me not to break down, I ain't gonna lie to ya'. I did when I had ta' go down to the morgue and tell them that it was you. Shit, Keith, I could barely recognize ya', you were so burnt up. I hope you died before the flames got to ya', 'cause that wouldn't have been a good way ta' go. I think that doctor guy said you died on impact 'cause your neck snapped clean in half, so I guess that's good.

I think.

I broke down as soon as they covered you back up with that sheet. Your pa' was still outta town finishing his truck route, that's why they called me in; I was the only other family ya' had. I think I got all my tears out that night, which I'm kinda greatful for in a way, I guess. It wouldn't have been good for me to have been sobbin' when I was talkin' about how great ya' were in front 'o all those people, 'cause you know how horrible I am talkin' to large groups of people.

Everyone was real nice about it though. They came up ta' me afterwards and said I did a real good job of talkin' 'bout ya'. I didn't really do anything though…I just told the truth. Ya' were the best friend I ever had. We were blood brothers, man, even if my mama wasn't your mama and your daddy wasn't my daddy, it didn't matter 'cause we were family. You raised just as much as my mama and grandfather, ever though yer only a couple o' years older than me. Even though ya' always did some crazy shit, you never said a bad thing about anybody that didn't deserve it. Ya' were always stickin' up for people that couldn't do it for themselves.

That's how we met, remember? That Todd guy that was a lot taller than a 2nd grade boy shoulda' been was takin' the sandwich my poor mama spent ages makin' and you came over from your corner of the playground and you just plain started beatin' the shit outta him! Man oh man, I still don't think I've ever seen that much blood come outta somebody's nose. Ya' made a good impression on your first day.

And then ya' gave me back my sandwich and I gave half of it ta' you and we were best friends ever since.

We're still best friends. Don't get me wrong, everyone's great and all, but no one's as good as you, Keith. I don't think I'll ever find somebody like you for the rest of my days on this Earth and honestly…I wouldn't want ta'. The time we had was something I ain't ever gonna forget and I ain't ever gonna wanna replace.

I think we're gonna be headin' out soon. We're runnin' a lil' low on supplies, but we've been here a while too, and I've been gettin' kinda' antsy, bein' in the same place for so long. Nick and I managed ta' find a 6 pack of that Bud crap ya' liked so much. Man, I don't know how ya' managed ta' drink this stuff all those years, but since it's your anniversary, I'll do what I always do and take a swig, just fer' you.

But I'm washin' my mouth out right afterwards, though. Hope ya' don't mind.

I don't mean ta' be tearin' up or anything like that, but I wish you were here. I mean, I know you're here in a way and yer watchin' over me and takin' care a' me, but it'd be nice if I could just see ya' again. I try not ta' think about it too much, but I still do sometimes. Sorry if I'm soundin' kinda stupid right now; I know how much ya' hate it when people get all sappy with ya' and whatnot, but I'm hopin' you'll make an exception for me, just this once.

Cheers, Keith. I miss ya'.


End file.
